Midnight Story
by XPyroFoxX
Summary: Natsu needs a little help with a story for school. AU Oneshot NaLu


Person speaking on their side of the line

_Person speaking on the phone_

**Story Type**

* * *

"Awwww! I'm so tired! Why do all the teachers have to assign so much homework at the same time!? Not to mention that they all put the tests on the same date! It's like they want us to stay up late doing homework!" Raved a very tired, very stressed blonde as she dropped her bag on the sofa.

It had been a very hectic day at school. Someone pulled the fire alarm and it had taken forever to get the system to stop screaming. Apparently they had hacked it somehow to where you couldn't turn it off the normal way. The school had had to file outside in the heat while a technician tried to fix the alarm. They waited so long that some of the girls had started singing random campfire songs that didn't quite match up with the atmosphere. Also, one of the baseball pitchers had spaced out while throwing the ball and it just had to be her room's window that got shattered into a million pieces. That had taken forever to clean up not to mention that her seat is right by the window. Luckily she escaped with only a scrape on her cheek. And then there was her English teacher. He had been in a pissy mood all week but the fire drill had set him off. He assigned to EVERYONE that was in her class, ONLY HER CLASS, a 3,000 word short story due by tomorrow. And they didn't work on it in class. It had to be done in your own free time. Talk about harsh. It was a good thing that she loved to write and already had most of the story planned out.

"Why isn't there anything in the fridge?" Lucy thought as she shuffled through it's meager contents. "Grrr that Natsu, he must have eaten everything good the last time he came over!"

Her best friend, Natsu, often broke into her small apartment. He'd done so since she bought the place a couple years ago. He loved to steal her food and sleep in her bed, much to the blonde's annoyance. The pyro claimed it was because she always had the awesomest food and he slept the best in it, but it was really because he lived in a rundown hovel of an apartment with no one but his cat Happy to talk too, so he really enjoyed her company.

Finally settling with a juice box and a few dejected looking carrots she sat down at her laptop to begin typing her story.

* * *

"There, the first 1 thousand words down! 2 thousand to go..." sighed the blonde as she shut her laptop lid. "Its already been two hours since I started! I hope the rest of this isn't gonna take so long. Ah, phones ringing"

Getting up she stretched as she strode over to the table where she had laid her phone and looked at the caller ID.

"Nastu whats up?" She answered, flipping the phone open.

_"Lucy~ I don't know what to do with my story!" _Natsu cried immediately, sounding as if he was actually stressed.

"How should I know what to do for yours?" She sighed, exasperated by his helplessness in this subject.

_"But your good at this stuff! Help me~" _He whined

"Just make it a fairy tale about a knight that slays a dragon. The professor said it could be about anything you wanted." She pointed out the the distressing boy

_"Oh, that's a good idea! What should I do for the beginning?"_

"Once upon a time...?"

_"No that's way too princessesy. I need something more manly. Something like... "Fight me you stupid dragon!""_

"That is not a beginning Natsu. You need to actually make it a story, like a children's fairy tale. Start with "Long, long ago in the kingdom of Muushuu there was a gallant knight."" She suggested while getting up from her chair to go to the kitchen.

_"Fine, I'll do it since your the best writer and you know what we're doing."_ He huffed at the other end of the phone. You could hear scratching noises as he wrote it down, whispering softly along with the words.

"Can you take it from there?" Lucy asked as she took a pan from the cabinet and filled it with water.

_"Yeah but stay on the phone, I'll need to ask you stuff later. You know I can't spell worth a shit."_

You could still hear his soft whispers as he wrote stuff down. Ocasionally you could hear him curse and try to sound a word out. She could imagine his face all scrunched up in consentratoion with his tounge sticking out.

"Ok but I'm making Mac and Cheese so it might take a couple seconds before I answer." She said as she set the pan down on the burner.

_"No fair! I want some Mac and Cheese"_ Natsu whined

"Too bad, you can't have any because you already ate the rest of my food!" She said as she turned the burner on

_"Meanie!"_ He whined again.

"You know it" Lucy said as she watched the water. This was the third night in a row she had made Mac and Cheese. She hadn't ever actually eaten any of the other two batches. The first night Natsu got to it all before she did. The second night she tripped with the pot and splattered it everywhere and she was so flustered with it she gave up on even eating that evening.

Once it was done she scooped some into a bowl and sat down at her desk to finish the rest of her story. You could still hear Natsu muttering to himself over speaker phone, occasionally asking a question. All in all it was getting really quiet. The noise outside of the apartment was getting softer and softer in a day-crescendo poco a poco. Soon the only noises that could be heard were Natsu's muttering, the scratch of a pen, the sound of fingers striking keys, and the relaxed nighttime noises of the town outside.

"Natsu I'm done, how far are you" Lucy sighed as she shut her laptop lid again.

_"Almost done... another 1,000 words maybe..."_ He replied after a short pause and some shuffling.

"How did you write so fast?!"

_"I'm not as careful as you are, I don't care wether this story is good or not, I just don't want a F."_ He replied with a chuckle.

"Well I want an A+" Lucy said while getting up and stretching. "I need a shower, can I leave you now?"

_"You can take a shower but don't leave, ok?"_

"I can't take a shower if I can't leave, idiot." She grumbled good-naturedly.

_"You know I meant hang up"_ He grumbled right back.

"Kay then see you"

"Why is he even trying so hard? He never tries so hard anywhere else." She thought as she picked up her pile of pajamas and commenced walking to the bathroom. Natsu was usually the type of person that if he didn't have time in class to get stuff done, it wouldn't get done. Even then a lot of it didn't get done because he messing around with his friends. So, why he was trying so hard on some random story the teacher decided to assign on a whim was beyond her.

* * *

"I'm done~" Lucy sang as she stepped out of he bathroom close to fourty-five minutes later.

_"'Bout time! I thought you died!"_ She heard Natsu yell, still on speaker-phone. _"How do you end a story like this?! I have no idea!"_

Well that makes sense, it is Natsu. It is a wonder he even got this far in the story, much more that he finished it this fast.

"Your gonna have to finish it yourself unless you want me to read the whole thing. I don't know what's all happened from the bits and pieces you've given me." Lucy replied

_"Fine... I'll read it too you..."_ Natsu said after a moments pause. In that pause Lucy thought she could hear a loud gulping noise and a what sounded like a purring laugh. How strange. Wait, did he just agree to read it to her?

"Your seriouly gonna read it to me? Natsu, do you realize what time it is? If I listen to it all I'll be too tired to get up in the morning! And since when are you willing to read out loud?" Lucy raved incredulously.

_"But I want to get a good grade for once in my life... and I have someone to help me now. C'mon Lucy help me, I think its a good story."_

"Mine and your version of a good story is completely different. You probally have a bunch of fighting for no reason at all. Fighting over nothing isn't my taste."

_"Lucy~ please~~~~."_ Came a pitiful whine from the other end of the line.

"No. I'm tired."

_"Lucy~~"_ came the whine again.

"No."

_"It's not all fighting..."_

"Nope"

_"I'll buy you a weeks worth of suppers wherever you want"_

A weeks worth of supper... Wherever she wants eh... That's a deal that's hard to pass up.

"Fine. We have a deal" Lucy said defeatedly

_"Yes! Can I start?"_

"No, I wan't some hot cocoa. Then you can start."

...

"Ok ready, fire away." Lucy said as she spread out on the bed.

* * *

(Switching to Natsu's side of the line)

"I'm gonna give you a slightly shortened version of it ok?"

_"Ok"_

**"Long, long ago in the Kingdom of Fiore, there was a ferosious dragon slayer. He lived in a small village filled with many peasants. This dragon slayer was a wonderful gallant knight to the people of this small village. He did the elderly's chores for them, helped farmers in the field, even played with the childern when they were being a nusiance. The biggest thing he did for them though, was to keep the dragon that lived in the cave on the mountian at bay. This dragon was one of the biggest in the Fiore territory, if not the biggest. He was always kidnnapping people and destrying things things in the village. That was until the dragon slayer came. He fought off the dragon when he came down from the mountain. The dragon slayer was looking for a good home at the time. The people, upon seeing the extraordinary sene of him fending off the dragon, offered him a home in a small hut on the edge of the village. They said he deserved more for what he had done for them, but this was the best of what they were able to do."**

"How is it so far?" Natsu asked

_"Childish, but good. Keep going."_ Came Lucy's reply.

**"Ever since then he had lived in the village helping the people with their work. In return he got food, clothing, and friends. Or at least what he consitered friends. They were all somewhat fearful of him. He was stronger than they were. He exhibited a strenghth that no one had ever seen before. He sent a dragon packing within fifteen minutes. After he did, he didn't even have any major wounds. All he had were a few scrapes brusies. The thing that really scared them though is the fact that he could breath fire. Not just breath it but BE it. What weirdo could light themselves on fire and not get burned? That would be him. Despite all of the fear he was drawing out of these people he was also drawing admiration and respect. Over all, they had started to like him."**

**"In this village there was one wealthy family amoung the peasants. In this family there was a young lady. She was very beautiful, but she was tomboyish and tired of being cooped up with her dad in their mansion. Her mom had died a few years before due to an unknown illness. Her dad, after her mom died, started totally ignoring his daughter. This left her with plenty of free time to sneak out of the mansion. To do what you may ask? Well, it was to spy on this handsome dragon slayer. Strange, yes. But she loved to watch him work, or play with the kids. There was something about him that she liked. Like the wildness of his hair or the way he smiled when he was having fun. Yes it was stalkerish, but she couldnt help it. She was intrigued by him."**

**"Unbeknownst to her, he knew when she was watching him. He had seen her around and-"**

_"Natsu, are you really gonna turn in a love story!?"_ Lucy cut him off.

"It has romance in it, but its really about the fight with the dragon in the end."

_"But-"_

"Shish"

_"Fine"_

**"-and noticed that she had been watching him. In fact it rather amused him. She tried to sneak around like a ninja, but she miserably failed. She triped, fell, ran into trees, and one time she even squeaked because a spider was crawling up her leg. Squeaked! Like a little pig. And it was cute. She couldn't even hide. There was always a foot or some other body part that wasn't totally behind wherever she was hiding. He was starting to like her clumsiness. He also was starting to look for her where ever he was working at. He almost always found her by the end of the day. It became a routine of hide and seek."**

**"One day he was taking a group of kids to look at the mansion in the forest a little south of town..."**

"Lucy you awake?"Natsu asked, it had been sometime since he had heard her snort or sigh from the ridiculousness of the story.

_"Barely"_ came a quiet, tired reply over the phone

"I can go now if you want."

_"But we've barley read anything"_

Natsu himself was getting tired. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost two. That leaves him around four hours before he had to get ready for school and all the tests that the teachers all seemed to scheduel together. Grrr them.

"Thats ok, I'm getting tired. G'night Luce."

_"No... don't go... I like it when you read to me"_

Natsu's eyes widened. Did she just ask him to keep reading to her? That never happend... Well maybe it was because he never read to her, but still, it couldn't be his story. It sucked. That means his dreams may have been answered.

Contrary to everyone's beliefs that he wasn't attracted to Lucy at all for anything other than a friend, he liked her. It was more than 'like' now, it was love. That's right, he loved her. Natsu Dragneel loved Lucy Heartfelia. He loved her, but he kept his feelings to himself. Not that he was scared or anything. Him? Natsu? Scared? Never! But he was embaressed. He was supposed to be an idiot, not the first one figure out that they like the other party. It was rather sad of him. Being so rash and all, everyone expected him to get up on a tabel and announce it to the world, but that was never gonna happen. This is how he found himself thinking "Oh well, whats the harm? I'm only reading to her"

"Ok, are you sure?"

_"Mmm, yeah"_

"Positive?"

_"Yeah..."_ Came a tired squeak of a reply

"Ok.."

**"One day he was taking a group of kids to look at the mansion in the forest a little south of town. He didn't yet know that the girl that was following him was living in that very mansion. He had assumed she was one of the village girls, even though he had never seen her with any of the village mothers. He was so excited by the prospect of going to see the mansion that he totally forgot about her that day. He himself had never seen the mansion before and then one of the kids had brought up that it was beautiful and an amazing work of art. When he said he wouldn't know because he hadn't seen it before, all the kids had jumped up shouting that they should go see it today. He had agreed to take them as an escort as long as their mothers agreed to it. In the end only five kids remained after the mothers had slowly picked them off because they needed to choirs or something of the type. So, back to the subject, he had forgotton all about the girl until he stepped on her. Both of them screamed when he did that. Both from surprise. They were joined by a chorus of smaller, higher pitched screams from the kids. When they were done with their little scream fest all seven fell to the forest floor laughing-" **

"Luce? You awake still?" Natsu asked.

There was no answer. But he didn't really need one. He could tell that she had fallen asleep in the first few sentences of the paragraph. He didn't really mind though. He had gotton what he wanted, the only part that agrivated him is that he hadn't gotten to the good part. Maybe sometime he would read it to her again. That would be when he built up his courage again. But then, she did say she liked him reading to her, so his hope may not be a lost cause.

"Yeah, I didn't think so either." He said to Happy "But I'm going to read the ending even though it's gonna be really bad out of context like this. I think I found the perfect one"

**"The dragon slayer and the girl fell deep in love after that fateful day. As one would notice you tend to do just that when someone saves your life from a dragon. They lived in that village for a long time before going out into the world as young people will do. Their names however lived on in the hearts of the children they had saved. Natsu & Lucy."**

"Hah.. looks like you've rubbed off on me too much Lucy. I just wrote a sappy love story... " Natsu laughed softly. " I feel like I need to punch a wall to bring back my manliness... Hey Lucy?"

Of course there was still no answer.

"Before I bring back my manliness... I love you... g'night"

_*click*_

* * *

Lucy smiled.

"I love you too... "

* * *

**_HAH! Well that wasn't OOC at all... Well sorry I_ _like fluffy stuffs, can't help it. Just a reminder that I CANNOT SPELL! And that this is my second fanfic so I get the feeling this is really awkward... but I tried my best. _**

**_I'm thinking of doing another chapter or another fic on what exactly Natsu's story was. If you would like to see it please review and tell me so. That gives me encouragement to get off my butt and do something. BTW if I misspelled anything, have major punctuation issues, or something just plain doesn't make sense tell me and I'll see if I can fix it. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated in detail:)_**

**_PEACE OUT_**

**_~`~`~` XPyroFoxX `~`~`~_**


End file.
